


SherOtter - Sherlock - Really?!?  Cartoon

by macgyvershe



Category: JohnHedgehog - Fandom, SherOtter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock TV
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of my SherOtter series of cartoons. More to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherOtter - Sherlock - Really?!?  Cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our favorite couple dealing with a minor injury. Or, at least, SherOtter is dealing with it.

 


End file.
